Someday
by Naiya-Rousto
Summary: When Ben and Naiya get caught together by Mrs. Tennyson, things take turn for the worst. People can get hurt for the silliest misunderstandings...Hurt you say? Naiya lost over a year of her life, running away from what she feared most...losing her love...
1. Please Stay With Me

He was...warm, something that I knew that I could never be again. He had proclaimed his love, more than once. His name was Ben Tennyson, and we'd been dating for almost 3 years, and we were only 15. We both had an Omnitrix, mine was just more of a feminine version of his, mine was a chain bracelet. They were both alien tech, which caused a reaction so that both of them glow a soft green whenever we kissed, or touched, or were anywhere near each other. That somehow comforted us both. Something that could never comfort me though, was the fact that I was part vampire, I didn't drink blood, I could just smell it, and seek it out. I was the part of the vampire that could live forever, I promised him that I would make him that way too...someday.

We were sitting on his bed, waiting to see what might happen in the movie that we were watching. My legs were draped over his lap, and I was leaning against a giant pillow. He had started to rub my legs because I had already taken my boots off my socks always came with them, that always gave Ben an excuse to rub my feet and legs, knowing that I enjoyed it. We always watched the weirdest movies together, this one was rated R and was a very gory, very profane movie, even for our age. The movie got kind of boring, so we turned it off, both of us has seen it already, we didn't really see the point in keeping it on.

Ben and I started to get bored, and realized that his parents had left. As Ben climbed on top of me, I felt his warmth, and his heart beat next to mine, which always drummed against my chest when we kissed, or were about to. As he started to kiss me, he would lean me against something, making sure that I didn't fall. The more we kissed, the deeper he had started to kiss, causing my cheeks to blush a dark red. Then, we both heard a shrill scream, that could only come from Ben's mom. "Out! Get out of my house you...you...freak of a girl! Your parents are DEFEINITLY going to hear about THIS!" She screamed, as I ran out the door, crying, holding my boots, but forgetting my purse and phone.

**.~.Ben's POV.~.**

It had been three weeks since my mom had yelled at her, I was scared _for her_, not for myself. I hadn't heard from her either, and she hadn't been at school, so I finally decided to call her parents. That was going to one conversation that I never wanted to have ever again. After contemplating for almost 45 minutes, I finally called.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ben?"

"Yes ma'am, I was wondering if I could talk to Naiya."

"Sweetheart, you can't..."

"I...Is she in trouble, because of me?"

"Sweetie, she's in the hospital..."

"W-why?"

"On her way back from your house, she got h-hit by a c-car, and she's in a coma, in room 148..."

Then all I heard was the beeping noise, telling me that she had hung up. I knew that I had to go see her, I knew I had to do something, anything that might could wake her up. I thought that maybe if my Mom heard that, maybe she'd let me go to the hospital for a while, just enough to see her.

I decided to call Kevin to see if he would drive me to the hospital to see her, and of course he did, Kevin used to like Nai, a lot actually. As I climbed into the passenger seat of his car, he started to ask questions relating to Nai. I answered as many as I knew the answers to as he started to drive. I hated keeping things from my Mom, but it only would make the situation worse if she got involved. I love her, I...I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

**.~. 18 Months Later .~.**

She woke up, she finally woke up. She may have lost a year of her life to the bastard who put her in the hospital, but she's alive, and doing very well the doctors say. I was happy, I went to see here everyday, until my Mom found out. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere with Kevin, or Gwen for that matter. I fessed up to Mom that I was dating Naiya, and that I had been for 3 years, also that I had told Dad, just never told her. She got upset, and sent me to my room until my Dad came home. When he came home, and was interrogated by mom, I was called back down stairs. My Mom hugged me, and told me that she was sorry, and that she would drive me to the hospital to see Nai, because she had a few more apologies to make.

Once we got to the hospital, I went straight to the room, leaving my mom behind. She was starting to stir from her medicated sleep.


	2. Not Yet

Chapter 2: It's Not Over Yet...

.~. Ben's POV .~.

As I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled tightly, I felt my self drift into a peaceful bliss next to her. Unnoticed by me, Kev was standing in the doorway, smiling. It startled me as he walked around and started to talk. Nai had woken up by now, and was giggling and smiling. Kevin Levin, a person I had hated for such a long time, was in love with someone that I held very, very, VERY close. Kevin knew that Nai loved me, and not him, and she looked up to him like an older brother that she never had, I think that Kevin had realized that too. Kevin walked to the side of the bed that the I.V.'s were on, and kissed Nai softly on the cheek, then on the forehead, then he said that he had some stuff at the shop that he had to do and that he would be back later.

Nai and I have tried to do something more, but we've never gotten all the way though it, neither of us wanted to lose our innocence yet. I climbed on top of her, not wanting to try anything with her parents about 20 feet away. I kissed her once, and a machine beeped, and a thick white liquid started to drip into the I.V. that was attached to her arm. She started to cry, as she buried her face into my chest. "I don't wanna fall asleep again!" She cried and cried, begging me to make it stop. The nurse came in, and unplugged that one I.V. and and plugged it back in without the little dropper thing, apologizing over and over again. After the nurse left, Nai started to doze again. She held on to me, and kissed me, a lot, making me fall into a sweet, warm, loving bliss once. We both fell asleep, an I woke up to the smell of Asian food, and cherries. I tried to go back to sleep, praying that I could. "Benjy." Nai picked up the nickname from Kevin. Although in the past I didn't like it, I loved to hear it come out of her mouth. I looked up to her blue eyes, they were the shiny, lovely eyes I remember. I sat up. I looked around, no one was in the room with us, at all.

Food. Oh. My. God. Food! There was so much Chinese Takeout that we would be eating for weeks, which was fine with us. I crawled and sat at the end of the bed as Kevin walked in. He sat in a chair next to Nai's bed and took a Sweet and Sour Chicken and a fork, and he handed me the same. He then Handed Nai a Very Spicy dish and chopsticks. Kevin walked over the door after setting his food down and he locked it. He picked his food back up and opened it and started to eat. Nai opened her's and all you could smell was the red peppers. She took her chopsticks and took a piece of shreaded beef and held it out for me. I took it into my mouth and I bit down on the chopsticks and pulled, bringing her closer. I kissed her softly wanting Kevin to leave. Kevin would just watch, enjoying himself to the fact that she was being loved.

.~. Kevin's POV (Oh Joy...) .~.

I have a crush on her...so what. I don't give a fuck if she finds out that I...fanasize about her...I mean, it's not like she's not attractive, she's very curvy in the right places, and.. well... Nevermind. It'll be okay. It'll be okay, if my woody will go away. Think of discusting things, Think of discusting things, Think of discusting things...Oh God I can't. The more I think, the more it ends up turning into her fucking a...Oh dear God the shame... I can't help but have a dirty mind, it's just that I wish that I could use it for something productive, like a porn writer or something, not just a perverted mechanic. I couldn't stop thinking about it, not that I wanted to. _Fuck her, Fuck her, Fuck her! Do it, Come on you know you want to!_ It was bothering my enough that I wanted to do her, and that I had a woody and she was just sitting there. There was a difference between Ben and I with our passions for Naiya. I wanted her for the sick rough fantasies that she could make come true, and that I loved her. However, Ben wanted her for just the latter, he loved her, he didn't care if they ever fucked. I didn't care if we did or not, I could just sit there and watch her. I let out a soft moan, and I felt both pairs of eyes on me. Both of them looked down and Ben saw it first and grinned and started to laugh. "Shut the fuck up, Ben. You know that you've had one about stuff like this before, too," I growled through my teeth. It started to soften, slowly but surely. I could feel her eyes staring at it...like it was some alien-like feature. She always hated it. She had always been scared of them, because of what happened last summer.


	3. That Summer

~Kevin~ That summer, a few years ago, was the worst day of her life, and mine. An old friend of mine stole her away from me, Ben, and everyone else. Although I thoguht I knew him, I shouldn't have let him meet her at all. There was so many things that were wrong with his head that could make even the creepiest, most perverted, most sick minded man hold his head in shame. She was so scared of him, but she still shook his hand and hung out with him and I. Although the didn't seen like much, he was. He nearly took her innocence. When we had found her she was scared, tired, drugged and being bound and gagged. After Ben called the poice and I got him and his sick intentions off of her, I beat him, I didn't care if I got charged with anything I hated seeing her laying there, helpless, defenceless, motionless, and scared. I stood up abruptly, shaking the harsh memory. I apologized and ran to the hallway just to be alone. I hated having to always run away from her. I sat against the wall. I wanted to run back in and apologize to her but I knew that I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her, knowing that that day would haunt her forever. I knew that my impluses were stupid and selfish and I hated them, but I couldn't help them and I didn't know why. The thoughts of that day still swam in my head as I pulled out my phone. I stared at it, remembering the call made desperately by Ben.

That call saved her, in so many ways. Ben's voice shook in fear as he spoke to the other line. He was terrified, and I couldn't blame him, I was too. I couldn't stand to see her in pain and I still can't.

I walked back to her room, still shaking with my own emotions. I shouldn't have left, because when I came back she was crying. She was crying so hard that she could hardly breathe. I ran to her bedside and held her close. "I'm no sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." I hated to see her cry. I didn't want her to cry anymore because of me. I was going to make it stop.


End file.
